Dancing under the moon
by Gohans Chick
Summary: it takes place after the whole majin buu ordeal, everyones happy but 2 teen are havign felling they never had before will they tell each other hey the rating will go up in leter chapter.
1. Default Chapter

They're Pinky and the Brain   
  
Yes, Pinky and the Brain   
  
One is a genius, the other's insane   
  
They're laboratory mice   
  
Their genes have been spliced   
  
They're dinky   
  
They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain   
  
Before each night is done   
  
Their plan will be unfurled   
  
By the dawning of the sun   
  
They'll take over the anime world   
  
They're Pinky and the Brain   
  
Yes Pinky and the Brain   
  
Their twilight campaign   
  
Is easy to explain   
  
To prove their mousey worth   
  
They'll overthrow the Earth   
  
They're dinky   
  
They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, NARF!   
  
Sorry I couldn't help myself always wanted to do that for some strange reason......   
  
  
  
Anyways let me inter dose myself my name is Sakura A . K . A Gohan's Chick   
  
  
  
This is a Gohan and Videl fic since their my fav.. couple it's a song fic I hope you guys will like it  
  
P.S this is my first fic plz be nice  
  
I don't own DBZ if I did I would make a anime character of me and make anime me and Gohan fall ...oops to much info   
  
"talking"  
  
^_^ thinking ^_^  
  
OK it start at the look-out when Goku, Vegita, and Hercule comes back after the fight with Majin Buu   
  
%*%*%*%*%&*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%**%*%*%  
  
Dancing under the moon  
  
normal prov...  
  
Laughter filled the air around the world everyone cheering, cerebration, partying, little kids playing you name it.  
  
The terrible Majin Buu has been beaten by Goku and the rest of the world by their energy and spirit they have, the credit has been taken by Mr. Satan again like 7 year ago but, Majin Buu would have never been defiteded then cause the people didn't listen to Vegeta and Goku at all so Hercule led a little help by budding in into the conversation .   
  
Now four people are flying to Denda's look-out   
  
" I can't believe daddy defiteded Buu"  
  
"my dad could have done it better than yours "  
  
"no he could"  
  
"yes he could, na na na naw "  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO BE BOTH QUITE" yelled a very annoyed Namic(sp) known as Piccolo  
  
"hahaha come on Piccolo their just happy that Buu is finished for good ......I hope" said a boy around the age 18 with black hair and onyx black eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know kid"  
  
"hey look their is the pole for Korrins tower" yelled a very exited lavender haired boy   
  
"hey Goten I'll race you to the top"  
  
"your on"  
  
"ready,set,go"  
  
as the white light aroura shrouded them they flew at a ameasing speed they both race to the top.  
  
^-^ will thous two be in for a surprise^-^ though Gohan as a white aroura so rounded him to he flew to the top in a matter of second.  
  
Haha I won Goten as Trunks put on a victory sine   
  
Aww no fair said Goten   
  
Sorry to disappoint you Trunks but I made it here before you did said a smirking Gohan   
  
What but thats not possible   
  
Well believe it as he put a victory singe and a winked   
  
Aww man   
  
GOHAN IS THAT REALY YOU   
  
%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%**%*%*%*  
  
So what did everyone think huh?????? REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW   
  
ohh yeah and I'll up date soon 


	2. First Kiss

Gohans Chick: Ok guys and gals thanx for the reviews and sorry about my gramer and spelling but hey Nobody's perfect right everyone has their false and mine are thous too   
  
I don't own DBZ if I did I would make a anime character of me and make anime me and Gohan fall ...oops to much info.  
  
%me%  
  
(talking)  
  
^_^ thinking ^_^  
  
*~Last time on Dancing under the moon~*  
  
Sorry to break it to you Trunks but I was here first said a smirking Gohan.  
  
but thats not possible yelled Trunks.  
  
well believe it said Gohan as he but on a vicroty shin and a wink.  
  
Aww man.  
  
Gohan IS THAT YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
*~now your feature presentation~*  
  
~*Dancing under the moon*~   
  
As Gohan turned around he saw his mother.  
  
%beat u though it was Videl%  
  
(Ohh Goten you too, my babies are safe.)  
  
As she lunged her self to Goten then Gohan hugging the life out of them.  
  
( Mom we can't breath.) Goten said while looking a little blue in the face.  
  
( ohh I'm sorry my lilttle babies but I'm so glad your both are alright.)  
  
(It's ok mom, hey mom have you seen Videl.)   
  
Chi-chi looked with a smirk said.  
  
(She's she said she had to go get a drink.)  
  
( Ok thanks mom, I'll be right back.)  
  
^-^GRADCHILDREN,GRADCHILDREN, GRADCHILDREN AT LAST^-^  
  
(Mom I can't breath) Goten turned blue again for the second time.  
  
( Miss Chi-chi where is my mom.) She at the main entrance.)She smiled sweetly.   
  
( Hey mom let go meet everyone else.)(Ok hun.)%Their is nutting sexual between them for all you pervs out their.%  
  
As all of them walked to the main entrance to wait for Goku, Vegita, and Hercule.  
  
~*back to are fav couple*~  
  
~*Normal Prov*~  
  
As Gohan ran though the walls of the "look out" he finally came across the room which he was looking for.  
  
Thats when he saw her ^-^ Wow I never even realized how pretty she is. ^-^  
  
( Hey,did you miss me.)  
  
As she turned around she droped the glass in her had and raw to him and pulled him into a big hug and he didn't mind at all he hugged her back to as he put his strong arms around her waist  
  
% God i wish i was her, well who wouldn't, you guys got to admit it Gohan is a cutie %  
  
( You bastard I though you were dead.)she cried softly into his chest.  
  
(Hey,hey it's ok I'm here now, don't worie, hey it's ok don't cry.)He said softly to her while brushing her hair with his hand.  
  
( I missed you and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.)He said with at least with 10 different shades of red on his face.  
  
^-^I can't believe I said that out loud^-^  
  
(Don't worie about it, ohh and Gohan I missed you to.)While blushing.   
  
(You did?)Gohan said with a shock on his face.  
  
(Of course I did) Videl said still blushing.  
  
(Gohan I been thinking while you were well umm... dead.)  
  
(Wow wait a minute dead)Gohan as he butted in.  
  
(You mean you were not dead? Well that means I was right.)Said Videl.  
  
(What do you mean?)said Gohan with a confused look on his face.  
  
(Well you see when your father came to the look out he said that you and Vegita were dead, but I didn't believe him, some how I know you were alive, it's was like I could fell your heart beat right next to mine , like you were standing next to me.)Said Videl now her face could be redder than a tomato.  
  
(Really?) said a smiling Gohan.  
  
(Yes really.)said Videl.  
  
^-^ WHOOO WHO SHE FELLS THE SAME WAY, YES.^-^yelled Gohan in his mind.  
  
(But let me finish first.)said Videl cutting in.  
  
Gohan looked at her with a sparkle of love filled his eyes.  
  
(You see when you were well I don't know where but I thought you were kinda well dead but that didn't make sense cause I know you were alive and....)  
  
(Videl)said Gohan cutting in.  
  
(Sorry I'm rambling on)said a blushing Videl.  
  
Just then Gohan gently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Videls eyes shot open at first, but then she relaxed and she let Gohan slip his tongue into her mouth, they know they had to pull away cause of lack of air.  
  
(wow)said Videl.  
  
(My thought exactly)replayed Gohan.   
  
(Videl I ...I lo....ve you,and Kami I hope that you feel the same way.)said Gohan tilting his head down.  
  
Videl had a shock on his face and said.(Really.)  
  
(With all my heart.)said Gohan.  
  
(Gohan I love you too,more than you can imagen.)  
  
Gohans Chick: I'm not that good on romance so I say it was pretty good for the first try, and what did u guys think, good,bad, needs work .........Something.  
  
P.S: sorry about the late update but I was busy   
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W 


	3. sorry

Gohans Chick :   
  
Sorry that I didn't write any chapters so far but I had lots of school work and now I just found out one of my best friends died and two more others are seriedly indured in a car actsident so I'm not going to write in a while sorry again   
  
here is a song that I never got what it met but i do now   
  
Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
My self-affliction fades  
  
Stones to throw at my creator  
  
Masochists to which I cater  
  
You don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be   
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I was too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
So you fed me shit to digest  
  
I wish I had a reason;  
  
my flaws are open season  
  
For this, I gave up trying  
  
One good turn deserves my dying  
  
You don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
[Solo]  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived  
  
A zombie hides my face  
  
Shell forgotten  
  
with its memories  
  
Diaries left  
  
with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother;  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on:  
  
I'll never live down my deceit  
  
All the people out thier please cherise your friends and family you never know what might happin to them 


End file.
